


Time for A Purplish-Black Hole

by AiHuiyuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kidnapping?, POV Outsider, Panic, Time Travel, Time Waits for No Man AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiHuiyuan/pseuds/AiHuiyuan
Summary: Inspired by chapter 13 'Team Training' of 'Time Waits For No Man' by LaughingWombat.If someone came and found Kakashi.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	Time for A Purplish-Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Waits for No Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736597) by [LaughingWombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingWombat/pseuds/LaughingWombat). 



> Thank you for [LaughingWombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingWombat/pseuds/LaughingWombat) for giving me permission to do this and betaing! I hope you enjoy it.

The sun is shining from the clear blue sky, Minato thinks the visibility is great (in case someone tries to attack) and the weather is perfect for reading and relaxing outside. A light breeze blows through the training ground. It is truly a beautiful day.

Rin and Obito are training under Minato's sharp eyes while Kakashi sits in a tree, trying to cram even more information about space and time travel into his head, when suddenly a purple-black hole opens in the air behind Kakashi.

Three figures step out. Two men and one woman. The hole closes behind them.

Minato, always keeping an eye on Kakashi since the assassination attempts, notices immediately. Flashing to a seal he had placed on Kakashi as a precaution, grabbing the boy and instantly returning his other students. He shoves them all behind him, standing in a defensive stance. He flashes his chakra to call for the ANBU nearby.

Three ANBU surround the potentially hostile group while two join Minato to take his team to safety. Kakashi zips past them, dodging Minato’s hand and then skips (!) towards the unknown group. Obito squawks out Kakashi’s name in surprise.

"There you are!" the pink haired woman and the blond man scream in unison.  
"You look so cute!" pink continues and darts around the tense ANBU. She is fast!

The ANBU launch at the kunoichi to subdue her, but she manages to effortlessly dodge them all. She claims her prize and proceeds to squeeze the life out of Kakashi.

The other two follow, utterly ignoring the ANBU trying to restrain them. The blond summons a bright yellow chakra cloak, while the black haired one summons a purple one, deflecting every attack against them with no effort on their part.

What is happening here?! What should he _do_?

The ANBU can’t even attack liberally, with Kakashi in the way of harm! And Pinky is strangling his poor student with no room between them where he could teleport to!

When the two men surround Kakashi and the pink haired woman their chakra cloaks merge and the purple one turns into armor encasing the yellow one which takes the shape of… is that a **FOX**?! And the visible eye of the black haired man, who actually looks like your stereotypical Uchiha, is flashing red, revealing an unfamiliar pattern in it. Is that a _Sharingan_?

The two ANBU by his side stand tensely before Obito and Rin, both gripping one of his students’ shoulders and prepared to flicker away if the strange group so much as twitches into their direction.

But they don’t, they turn their backs to Minato and another purplish-black hole appears in front of them and Kakashi, on pinkys arm, now, turns to them. He gives them what looks like a cheerful wave chirping (!) a ‘Goodbye’ at them before the whole group steps toward the black hole.

Minato is frozen like a statue, the scene before him just doesn’t compute, but somehow, just before the hole vanishes, he activates the seal still on Kakashi, teleporting himself to his student.

**Author's Note:**

> The ANBU and the rest of Team Minato are _panicking_. They tense when another purplish-black hole appears, but it is only Minato who comes flying out before it vanishes. Where on earth is Kakashi?!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
